


Teddy and Bath Pirates

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Fic, Prompt Fill, deaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt on the kink meme that asked for a kid!fic.</p><p>http://kinkfromuncle.dreamwidth.org/640.html?thread=190592#cmt190592</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy and Bath Pirates

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мишка Тедди и пираты в ванне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091915) by [Slavyanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka)



They're cuddled together under the covers, bodies curved like cupped hands around a shared teddy bear.  
  
Gaby is positive she has never seen a more disgustingly adorable sight.  
  
It had taken her and Waverly (mostly her) an age to get the two boys fed, bathed, dressed and put down for a nap. They (mostly her) were exhausted by Napoleon's constant demand that Illya be in his line of sight, and Illya's wide eyed panic look whenever they tried to separate him from Napoleon.  
  
Yesterday when she took them out for ice-cream, Napoleon demanded that she bought them chocolate flavored ones because "That's what Illya likes".  
  
And the day before, Napoleon and Illya played pirates in the bath, drenching EVERYTHING in bubble bath suds.  
  
And the day before that, the two of them played dress up in each other's grown up clothes. Which had then unexpectedly caught fire. From the spare CO2 laser Illya had left lying around.  
  
Which then prompted a crying fit that saw Napoleon refusing to let any of the med team treat Illya because he saw them as threats. Certainly, Gaby was sure that Napoleon is probably on the shit list of half the med staff after that antic.  
  
It was only the first week of an expected three needed for the effects of the rays to wear off.  
  
Looking down on the camera in her hand, Gaby smirks, lifting it to her face. Well, at least she has enough blackmail material on the two of them to make them behave for, oh, say the next hundred years?


End file.
